1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone, and more particularly to an audio processing method and system eliminating electromagnetic wave interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electret condenser microphone (ECM) is the most popular microphone for consumer devices due to its low cost and small size. FIG. 1 shows an explosion view of an ECM. ECM 100 comprises a metal cabinet 102, a diaphragm 104, a backplate 106, a microphone IC 108, and a printed circuit board (PCB) 110. There is a sound hole 112 on the top of the metal cabinet 102, so the sound signal can propagate through the sound hole 112. The received sound signal vibrates the diaphragm 104 and changes the distance between diaphragm 104 and backplate 106 to transduce the received sound signal to a voltage signal. Microphone IC 108 comprises a preamplifier configured to receive the transduced voltage signal and amplify it. PCB 110 is used to support microphone IC 108 and provide mechanical protection.